Selfish
by RollingChariot
Summary: Kataang. Oneshot. Does Katara finally tell Aang how she feels? What would be his reaction? Would it be good? Bad? What will happen afterwards?


**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Selfish

She knew he had more important duties than to make her happy. He had to defeat the Fire Lord within a week. He shouldn't be bringing her flowers while he has training to do. The rest of the world depended on him. She couldn't deprive the world of their only hope. That would be selfish of her.

 _Are you really pulling that excuse? You know he loves you. You just don't want to tell him you love him too._

 _Yes I am pulling that excuse. But I even if I did love Aang and I told him how I felt about him, what happened if he dies fighting Ozai? I couldn't live with myself. Everyone who I love leaves me or dies. I can't attach myself to him._

 _You can. You just choose not to. You know he'll defeat him._

 _If he does, then I'll tell him how I feel about him._

 _Good._

 _Good!_

She hated having these conversations with herself. She loved him. There was no doubt about that. But they both lacked the courage to tell each other how they feel.

 **oOo**

 _So when are you going to tell him?_

 _Tell him what?_

 _That you love him._

 _As I've told you before I can't be with him._

 _You know you're torturing him. You're the real distraction here. He's playing "She loves me, she loves me not" instead of training. If you know what's good for him – and for you – you'd tell him._

…

 _Tell him. After dinner. He doesn't have anything. Just ask him to help you with something._

 _Fine…_

This was the inevitable. She had to tell him how she felt. She couldn't back out of this. It had to be done. No amount of procrastination could stop this. _Sooner or later I have to tell him…_ she mused.

 **oOo**

"Aang, could you come see me after dinner?" She asked trying not to sound eager.

"Sure." He simply replied.

 **oOo**

She heard a soft knock on her door. She inhaled sharply. _You can't back out of it now Katara. You have to tell him._ She carefully walked over to her door and opened it hesitantly. Her heart leaped when she saw him. _Not now heart. If you're going to do this… at least do it later on._

"Hey, come on in." She said motioning to him to come in.

"You okay? You seemed a little nervous all day." He said worried.

 _He's worried that you're nervous. You can't say he doesn't care about you._ She silently cursed herself.

"Umm yeah… can we… talk?" She asked nervously. She started rubbing her arm. It was an old habit of hers. He took notice of how nervous she was and how she started rubbing her arm. He had a look of worry across his face.

"Yeah what do you need? Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

 _Now tell him how you feel._

 _But… wh-what if he doesn't like me back?_

 _TELL HIM!_

"W-well… I um…" she stuttered hopelessly. She looked at her feet trying not to make any eye contact. _Now you look like a fool. Where's your confidence. You're Katara, you're not afraid of anything. Tell him straight up!_ "Aang, I love you." She managed to say. She dared to look at his face to find any reaction. If there was any reaction she couldn't find it and read it.

"Katara," he smiled at her name, "I love you, too." He said. A smile was plastered on his face. _I told you!_ He pulled her into a warming embrace. She didn't resist it, in fact she welcomed it. She never felt happier.

She realized that what she had feared was gone. With those simple words they had vanished. _I love you, too._ She mused over the thought of those simple words. They were little words, but had a large meaning.

No words were needed. They were content just hugging. Knowing that they loved each other had given them a fulfilling that they had been longing for.

Katara looked up at the young airbender. She cupped his face with her hands. She slowly leaned in, leaving only inches away from their faces. Then as if on cue Aang closed the distance between their lips. He instinctively put his hands on her waist but that didn't seem to matter. It might've been one minute or five minutes. The world seemed to stop as their lips met. It was just the two of them now. Nothing more, nothing less. No Fire Lord, no bending, no Sokka, no Toph, no Momo – nothing seemed to matter. It was just them.

The kiss was soft and gentle. The waterbender slowly began to pull away begging for air. As their lips finally pulled apart they were panting for air. They seemed content with each other.

She realized that it was okay for her to be selfish. The Avatar might be the world's to share, but Aang was hers and hers only.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this one-shot. This is my first one-shot so it would be much appreciated if you would read and review. Thank you very much.**

 **-WordsSpeakMore**


End file.
